Twist Up: After Story
by koolgirlkat
Summary: The sequel to Fruits Baskets Twist Up! Hope you like it and I made it M for the romantic themes.


**Ok this fanfiction takes place three months after my last chapter in Twist Up. I promised to make a sequel and this time I hope it will be longer then the last. It still has the same couples.**

* * *

**Twist Up: After Story **

Tohru stared blankly out the window like she had been doing for the last three months. Kyo had left her three months ago to travel for her protection. To bad she missed him so much every night she would dream of the to making love. Her brown eyes had turned into a darker shade and her skin was now a pale color because of not being in the sun. She had bags under her eyes from staying up late all these weeks. Tohru got up and heard the cracks of her bones. She went to go rest in her bed.

Kyo looked out the window of his train he was taking. He couldn't help but grin at his reflection. After all he was going back to his Tohru. The thought of her being with another man saddened him and the thought that Akito might have hurt her angered him. The only way he could truly protect her was being by her side. In his reflection he could see his hair had grown a little bit longer but not too much and his bangs were now able to reach his nose. His skin was tanner but still lighter than most boys skin tones. He sighed and began to read his novel he had picked up on the way to the train.

Tohru was tossing and turning with tears streaming from her eyes. She was dreaming about Kyo leaving and she hated that dream the most. Because it was true. She then remembered the last thing he said, "Tohru this will never be goodbye!" she then sat as straight as a stick when she felt warm hands on her back. "Miss me?" The voice Tohru knew to well whispered into her ear. She turned around slowly fear and happiness in her eyes when she saw him. Fear- as if he wasn't real happiness- because he was here. "Kyo is that really you?" Tohru asked bringing her hand up to caress his cheek. "Yes it is I missed you so, so much." Kyo said placing his hand on her cheek smiling. Tohru jumped into Kyo's arms hugging him tightly. "Do Yuki and Shigure know you're here?" Tohru asked into his chest. "No just you." Kyo said kissing her neck. "Good, make love to me Kyo." Tohru said lying down on the bed. Her skirt was riding up to mid thigh and her breasts were pushed together. "As you wish…" Kyo said getting on top of her and kissing her with passion. _She tastes sweeter than I remember!_ Kyo thought as he shoved his tongue into Tohru's mouth and rubbed his against hers. He moved his hand from her neck to her waist under her shirt. Kyo pulled away reluctantly for the air he knew both needed. After they gasped Kyo claimed Tohru's lips again shoving his tongue into her mouth and massaging her tongue with his. Tohru moaned into the kiss and Kyo lifted his lips from hers and nibbled on Tohru's earlobe. She moaned at his assaults and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kyo then placed a kiss on Tohru's pulse point and began to kiss further down her neck. Tohru gasped when she felt Kyo lick up and down her neck then lick the hollow of her throat. Kyo licked between the valley of her breast making Tohru moan. Kyo then licked around her breasts and flicked the nipples with his tongue making Tohru arch her back and moan. Kyo began to suck on one of her nipples and why he was doing that he began to flick and pull her other nipple making her moan over and over again and arch her back.

Kyo disposed of his shirt quickly then began to suck on the other one why pulling and flicking the other nipple. "Kyo …" Tohru gasped at he bit down on her nipple. "You like that?" Kyo asked panting. He earned a kiss as a reply. He then kissed her stomach and then kissed both sides of her hips. He kissed up to her knee then kissed the other thigh down. He placed two open mouthed kisses on either side of the V. Tohru moaned at these actions and Kyo kissed down her slit.

He used his fingers to open the walls protecting her nerves. He kissed her nub then kissed down again. "Kyo…" Tohru moaned loudly. Kyo licked her nub then used his fingers to run up and down her slit. Tohru bucked into Kyo's face becoming even more aroused. Kyo stoodand removed his pants leaving him in boxers. He then laid back down and blew hot air on her nerves. "Kyo…" Tohru moaned again. Kyo stuck his tongue into her why his fingers played with her sensitive nub. "Kyo…" Tohru yelled because of the sensation. Kyo could feel her tight walls clamp around his tongue making him groan. He began to pump his tongue in and out of her making her shout, "Kyo, I'm coming!" Tohru came into Kyo's mouth and Kyo drank all of her. _She tastes way better than I remember! _Kyo thought and got out of her with on last lick.

"You ready?" Kyo asked after letting Tohru come back from heaven. "Yes..." Tohru said as Kyo positioned himself above her opening. He went in with a thrust making both of them moan. Kyo began to move and Tohru moaned his name. Kyo began to thrust slowly and Tohru wrapped her legs around his waist. "Faster! Harder!" Tohru yelled probably being heard through out the house. Kyo was happy to oblige!

Yuki and Shigure looked up the stairs and Shigure sighed saying, "I guess Kyo's back." Yuki scoffed saying, "Why else would she be screaming his name as she climaxed?" Shigure glared at Yuki and said, "Now who's the pervert?" Yuki punched Shigure and took his bunny zodiac gift from Momiji throwing it up in the air. Shigure stook his tongue out and ran into the sitting room followed by Yuki.

"Love you Tohru." Kyo said letting Tohru snuggle into his embrace. "I love you to Kyo I'm glad you're back." Tohru said sighing and snuggling closer into his embrace falling asleep. Kyo kissed her head and said to the sleeping girl next to him, "I also need to ask you something, will you welcome me back, let me love you, will I be able to marry you?" Kyo fell into a sleep after that.

* * *

**Ok what do you think?! Sorry for any spelling errors... but I hope you liked it! Kyo is sort of a pervert in this but oh well I did it! A sequel!**


End file.
